A Diffrent path
by Trinity Kouya Hime-sama
Summary: What if Phoebe hadn't been so quick throw away Cole's love when he came back. What if she gave him another chance.. A story about Phoebe, Cole and the rest of the charmed family and how things might have been if she's chosen diffrently.
1. Chapter 1

"Your right, I do love you." Phoebe said sounding surprised that she said it "But that doesn't matter, it's…" She paused. She knew that if she finished this sentence she would have to stick with it, that it really would be over.

"Wait; just give me a few seconds to talk. You owe me, at least to listen to me, a few minutes out of your time" Cole said.

"I don't owe you anything" Phoebe snapped

"Well I did just save you from spending an eternity as a mermaid" Cole said "And what can it hurt to listen to me, just for a minute, maybe it will help you understand, and even if you still turn away from me then, well at least you'll walk away with more certainty"

Phoebe looked uncertain, but nodded and said "Fine, why not, you can't change my mind but if it makes you feel better to get everything off your chest then fine"

"Thank you" Cole said looking relieved "Although actually I think I won't say anything, I'll just show you"

"Come again" Phoebe said "What do you mean show me?"

"Just trust me, one last time. If this doesn't change your mind I swear I'll leave you alone, for good"

Phoebe considered it, and again nodded "Well I guess anything is worth getting you out of my life for good"

Cole looked hurt but nodded. Then he leaned forward and put his hands on either side of her head and closed his eyes.

"What are you do…" She didn't have a chance to finish before she was thrown into a memory, and not hers.

She saw the seer telling Cole about her vision and how only he could save her.

She watched Cole yell at the seer about not knowing he would become the source and heard how desperately he was clinging to his love for her.

She saw him trying to give up his powers to the wizard, to try to get her back. And saw herself killing his last chance for redemption.

She stood there as many other memories from Cole's time as the source filtered into her mind. So many memories of Cole fighting with the source within him, so many memories of Cole gaining control from the source to try to save her family.

And then as suddenly as it started the flood of memories was over and she was once again standing on the beach. Cole had removed his hands and was watching her warily, clearly wondering what her reaction was going to be. She lifted her hand to her face, and was surprised when it came away wet with tears.

"Cole, I don't know what to say" Phoebe said slowly, weighing her words.

"Oh" Cole said looking completely crushed. "Well then I guess I'll keep my promise, don't worry you won't have to see me again"

Phoebe looked surprised and said "But Cole wai.." but she did not get her words out fast enough, he faded away before she finished.

Phoebe stood there at the waters edge and tried to make sense of her thoughts. She was not sure what she felt, shock for one, and some amount of joy at hearing he hadn't chosen to become the source, she felt guilt over how quickly she judged him, and pain over having thrown everything away so fast.

"I'll get you back" She said to the empty air. "I swear I will"


	2. Chapter 2

A week later and Phoebe still hadn't actually done what she had sworn she would do. In fact she hadn't approached Cole at all, and he had kept his promise to her and had stayed away. And much to her surprise, she found herself missing him, which made her all the more sure of her decision to get him back. The only problem was that she was afraid to talk to Cole and to have to admit how wrong she had been, to have to ask _him _to come back. Also she was afraid of telling her sisters about her decision; she knew they would flip out. But at the same time she knew she needed to do it, and do in before she went to Cole. That was why she was currently sitting on the couch with both her sisters and Leo sitting in front of her.

"Ok Phoebes what's with the family conference?" Piper asked jolting her out of her musings.

"Well" She started "I have something to tell you all, I've made an important decision, and I need you all to support me in this, no matter how you feel about this. Keep in mind that this is my life and that if you love me you won't get in the way of my happiness"

"My god Phoebes no need to be so depressing, you can't have done anything too bad, unless you decided to take Cole back" Paige said jokingly.

Phoebe just sat there, bit her lip and looked away.

"WHAT! No way! You've gotta be kidding me, you have lost your mind, what's the matter with you, this is the ex-source of all evil, the bane of your existence, the man that days ago you said you were dieing to get out of your life" yelled Paige.

"I know, but well we talked and he explained some things and I realized that he deserved another chance" Phoebe said faintly.

Piper sat there not saying anything, so Phoebe turned and looked at her and asked her "Well what about you, what do you think?"

Piper paused and finally said "Well I'm torn, he has done a lot of horrible things both in the past and while he was the source. But he did a lot of good things too, and I know that I've never seen you happier than when you were with him. So I really don't know what I think, but does it really matter? Now that your minds made up I doubt I could talk you out of it."

"Excuse me; have you lost your mind Piper?" Paige asked "You're actually saying that you're not totally against this?"

"Well, I want Phoebe to be happy, and if it takes her going back to Cole to be happy then I guess I'll just have to deal with it and give her the support she wants." Piper said.

Phoebe beamed "Thank you so much" she said and rushed to give Piper a hug. "You don't know what this means to me, I really want your support in this"

"Well I don't know what the hell is wrong with Piper, but you certainly don't have my support" Paige snapped.

Piper gave her a stern look and said "Will you really be that selfish, and let a personal grudge of yours ruin any chance of happiness your sister has?"

"It's not like that" Paige said.

"Yes, it is. This is Phoebe's decision and if you can't put your personal feeling aside for the sake of your sister, I would say that's a huge act of selfishness"

"Oh so your gonna take her side are you, I should have know that no matter what you'd side with her" Paige snapped.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Piper asked.

"Oh don't play dumb, I know that if you had to choose between us you'd pick her without a second thought!" Paige practically yelled.

Piper and Phoebe both looked shocked and Piper said "Paige that's not fair. I've known Phoebe all her life and have worked to make sure she is safe and happy. I've known you about a year. How can you expect me to turn against Phoebe who's always been here for me, especially to support you in some stupid grudge your holding. It's nothing personal. I just know Phoebe better, and because we've been sisters so long we are a lot closer, it's just a matter of time and such. I still love you and consider you my dear sister, it's just complicated"

Paige just turned away looking like she wanted to cry. "Ya whatever" She said.

Phoebe bit her lip and decided to interrupt "Look Paige, I mean you shouldn't be so mad at Cole..."

Paige interrupted her with "What! Not be angry with Cole, your mad, completely mad. He tried to kill me and did countless horrible things to me."

"But it was not him!" Phoebe yelled.

That made Piper, Leo and Paige all look at her funny. And Piper finally said "Hun, I know you may want to block that all out, but that doesn't mean it did not happen."

"No, that's not what I meant. Did you ever think to wonder how Cole became the source?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh come on, he wanted power, what else" Paige snapped.

"No! He got possessed!" Phoebe yelled "When he took in the hollow to save us, might I say again, to save us! When he took it in the seer said that she had seen us die and that this way the only way, but then when we put the hollow back in its crypt the powers went back to the original owners, but since the source was gone and there was a void in Cole it took advantage of him. The source possessed him, he tried to fight it, he saved us many times we don't know of, fighting to stop some of the sources plans, to gain enough control to help us, but eventually he lost all control and all he could do was watch in horror as the source used his body to hurt us. I can't even imagine what he went through. I feel so guilty for just assuming he went bad and being so quick to vanquish him"

"Phoebe" Piper said soothingly "We did what we had too, the only option available to us at the time."

"I know, but I should have seen it, that he was possessed, I should have tried harder to save him" Phoebe said sadly.

"Well" Piper said "It looks like you've been given another chance to make it work, so alls not lost."

"Ya, and I will make it work this time, this time I won't fail and I won't give up on him" Phoebe said and then continued with "I just need all of your support, I don't want to have to choose between you and him again."

"I'll support you whatever you do, and so will Leo" Piper said and Leo nodded.

Then all three of them looked at Paige, who it her lip and looked away, looking at everything but Phoebe. Finally she met Phoebe's eyes. "Fine" she said "I'll deal with it, I'll live with it, but I won't like it."

Phoebe smiled and said softly "Thank you guys, this means the world to me, I just want to try and get my life back. To try and regain all that I lost. And its means so much that you will support me. And please, I can't ask you to become friends with Cole, but at least be civil and keep in mind that it was not him that hurt you. I wish you'd try to give him another chance too."

Piper nodded and said "We'll see."

Phoebe gave a slight smile and told them "I'm going to try to get him to move in here with us."

"What!" Paige said "I said I'd put up with him, not that I'd live with him."

"Need I remind you that this house actually belongs to Piper and me, so I can have whoever I want here" Phoebe said.

"Oh, so your gonna pull that card, what you want me to move out, is that it?" Paige snapped.

"No, not at all, I'm just saying that I have the right to have him here. And anyway wouldn't you rather have him under eye so you can know if he's turned evil" Phoebe said. "And also I just couldn't bear to live at the penthouse, it has so many bad memories attached to it" she looked to Piper, clearly hoping for understanding. And she found it in the sympathetic eyes that met hers.

"Alright sweetie" Piper said "I'll support you in this, and I agree that it's best to keep Cole under our watchful eyes so that we know what he's up to."

Paige grimaced, but nodded. Clearly seeing she did not have a choice. Phoebe smiled and looked grateful.

"Thank you. And now all I have to do is convince Cole" Phoebe said and with that she headed towards the door. Determined to do this while she still had the momentum.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe took a deep breath as she reached forward to knock on the door of the penthouse. Having knocked she stood back rocking on her heels impatiently. As the door opened she sucked in her breath in anticipation of what was to come. Then Cole's head peaked out from the crack in the door.

"Phoebe?" asked a bewildered Cole "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Phoebe asked.

Cole looked shocked but nodded and opened the door wider. She walked in and turned around to face him. She tried to slow her heart, which was pounding so loudly that she was sure he could hear it too.

"Phoebe what are you doing here? I was under the impression that you did not ever want to see me again." Cole stated in an empty voice.

"I don't know how you could be under that impression, since you did not stick around long enough to give me a chance to talk" Phoebe said.

"Well you said you did not know what to say, so I thought I'd save myself whatever insults and rejection would be coming once you got your thoughts and words together." Cole said sadly.

"Well you should have stayed" Phoebe said and paused, unsure of how to go about saying this. "Look Cole, I feel like I have so much to apologize for. I should have seen that you weren't yourself, and I shouldn't have been so quick to assume you had gone back to evil, and I defiantly shouldn't have been so quick to vanquish you."

"It's alright Phoebe, you did what you had to, and I understand that." Cole said softly

"No it's not alright; I said vows to stay with you and love you and I promised you that we were forever, that I'd never give up. And at the first test of that I turned and ran. And I did not even give you a chance to explain." Phoebe said giving him a guilty expression.

"You don't have to apologize to me, it's not necessary. I forgave you even before you did those things." Cole said.

"Oh god, I don't deserve you" Phoebe said.

"I was under the impression you did not want me, so what difference does that make." Cole said.

"Ya well maybe you've gotten the wrong impression of me" Phoebe replied.

"I don't see how I could have, since I got this impression from your telling me that it was over and that you did not want anything to do with me, I think that's pretty clear and easy to understand" Cole said sadly.

"Ok look, I'm not going to dance around this any longer. Cole, I think I was too quick to judge you and to throw away what we had. If you'll have me, I'd like to give us another chance." Phoebe said not meeting his eyes.

Cole looked shocked, he opened his mouth several times but nothing came out till he finally said "Is this some kinda of cruel joke?"

"No" Phoebe said finally looking him in the eyes "I'm serious; I want you back, if you'll still have me."

"Of course I'll have you, I love you, you're my world. How could you ever think otherwise?" Cole asked.

"Well, I didn't want to assume that I could just throw you aside and take you back as I pleased." Phoebe said sounding sheepish.

Cole smiled, the first real smile she'd seen since she came in. She returned the smile and slowly took a step closer to him. He looked surprised.

"You say you love me. Prove it." Phoebe said, in an echo of what she had said before their first kiss.

The smile on his face said that he understood the reference. And with that he reached out and pulled her up against him and leaned over, and inches away from kissing her he stopped and looked into her eyes, as thought looking for something. He must have found it, because he closed the inches between them and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I'll always love you, nothing can stop that" Cole said once they came up for air.

"Good, and this time I promise I won't let anything take that love away from us. I love you Cole, and this time, this time its forever" Phoebe said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper yawned and squinted at the light that came through her bedroom windows. She slowly pulled the covers off herself and got out of bed. She glanced back at the bed and saw that Leo was not there. She decided that he had probably been called away by a charge and hadn't wanted to wake her. Ever since she had gotten pregnant she seemed to need a great deal more sleep. She pulled her robe on and went down the hall to see where everyone was. She slowly made her way into the kitchen, where she found Paige leaned up against the counter nursing a cup of coffee. Paige gave a slight nod to acknowledge Piper, which Piper did not take personally since she knew Paige was not a morning person and that without several cups of coffee was not gonna talk.

"Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked finally taking in that her other sister was not there.

"Well, lets see" Paige said, her voice sounding upset, which surprised Pipe until she heard the rest of what Paige had to say. "She never came home."

"What?" Piper asked "What do you mean she never came home?"

"As in did not come into the house" Paige said sarcastically.

"Very funny" Piper said "It's too early for sarcasm. So where is she?"

"Well my bet, as disgusting as the thought is, is that she's at Coles" Paige said sounding disgusted.

"Oh, well that's alright. If she is not back in a couple hours I'll call her on her cell. But I'm sure she's fine, Cole would never allow anything to happen to her" Piper said.

"Uhhuh" Paige said and she walked out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked.

"I'm going to the book, to look up protection spells. If there is going to be a demon living in the house then I'm gonna need them." Paige said.

"I don't think that's necessary" Piper said sounding annoyed.

"Well I do think so, so I'm gonna do it regardless of what you think. I was right last time and no one believed me, so I think I'll trust me instincts again this time" Paige snapped.

"It's not your instincts that are making you uneasy with Cole, it's your emotions, there's a difference" Piper said sternly.

"Whatever" Paige said and turned and went up the stairs towards the attic.

Piper sighed thinking that the future was gonna be interesting. This was proved true as seconds later Cole, Phoebe and a bunch of suitcases all faded in.

"Good Morning Piper!" Phoebe said cheerfully.

"Maybe so far, but wait till Paige crosses your path and that will all change" Piper muttered.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh nothing, I just think it's insane to be cheerful at this hour" Piper said quickly.

Phoebe just shrugged. And Piper looked up at Cole realizing she had been ignoring him. She took a deep breath and said "Good morning Cole. Welcome back."

"It's good to be back" Cole replied looking wary.

"I'll be right back" Phoebe said and left the room.

Piper gave him a slight smile trying to convey some type of friendliness in her smile. Apparently she managed, since he seemed more at ease.

"So I assume that Phoebe already told you that she wants me moving in here?" Cole asked.

"Yes she told us" Piper said.

"If you don't want me here Piper I'll go" Cole said.

Piper paused and finally said "I'm fine with your being here Cole. Phoebe explained about your being possessed, and I've been possessed and turned into so many things that I certainly know how impossible it is to fight that. As such I'm willing to give you another chance, and not just for Phoebe's sake. Before all the bad stuff started happening I liked you as a person for yourself, and willingly accepted you into this family. And I feel that I owe you a second chance as much as Phoebe."

Cole looked shocked and then pleased "Thank you, I really appreciate that, and I won't blow it this time, and I won't let anything else blow it for me."

"Good, just so long as you make Phoebe happy we'll get along fine." Piper said. And turned to see Phoebe behind her beaming.

"Thank you" Phoebe said .

Piper just smiled and shrugged. "I could hardly let my baby sister be unhappy."

Phoebe smiled, and then heard a thump from upstairs and her smile faltered. "Now all I have to do is get Paige to accept it" she said sounding sad and weary.

"Don't worry, she'll come around" Piper said.

"I hope so" Phoebe said and Cole nodded.

Piper did some quick thinking and decided maybe it would be best to get out of the house so that Paige had more time to deal with this. So she said suddenly "Why don't we go out to breakfast and catch up?"

Phoebe gave her an odd look, that said she knew there was more to this than Piper was saying. But all she said was "Sure that would be great, that ok with you baby?"

Cole nodded and said "Sure why not, I'm not in any hurry to see Paige, so ya lets go out."

Piper couldn't help but smile at Cole putting his finger on things so quickly. "Alright" She said "Let's get our coats and go. I'll call Leo and see if he wants to come. I'll meet you in the car."

"Ok" Phoebe said and grabbed Cole's hand and went out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Paige knew that there was a very real possibility that she was not being fair to Phoebe or Cole. But it was just so hard to even see him, and not think of all the horror he had put her through, and all the pain he'd put her family through. She knew that she was somewhat overprotective of her new family, but having lost one family she was not about to loose another. And anyone who hurt her family was going to pay, that was just the mindset that she was used to using, and the one that she naturally applied to Cole, I mean he'd hurt this family. And as such he should be disposed of.

But that was not what everyone wanted. And she couldn't see how they could forgive him so easily and act like everything had changed. How Phoebe could just pick up where she had left off. She wanted to be a good sister, but it was hard, so hard.

She also admitted to herself that another reason for her hostility was that she did not want to be lonely; to be left behind and forgotten. That probably was the other reason she was so against the idea of Cole coming back into the family. She remembered feeling like the fifth wheel. She just felt left out when Cole entered the picture. The four of them all went way back; Cole went all the way back to the time of Prue. He'd gotten Prue's approval, something she'd never get, although she sometimes wanted it desperately. Having him around made her feel like she was on the outside looking in. She did not know why it was his coming in that made this happen, maybe it was just because with him the four of them were a family unit, already connected, but with Phoebe single or with some new guy, there was still room in the family. Also she just remembered feeling left out with both her sisters involved with their men, and her alone and single.

Lately being single really was not so great. She kinda finally felt like she was ready for a real relationship, something she'd avoided ever since loosing her parents. But now, having a family, and a support system, and having opened up again, she felt ready to find a man of her own. But the problem was that no one was right, well that's not totally true. There was one person she'd be willing to try being serious with, but it's hard to have a relationship with someone who is all over the world at various times. And so since Glenn was out of the picture and since no one else seemed to be coming she just did not want Phoebe to be so involved and did not want Cole taking her family away from her.

Somewhere in her she knew that by not accepting Cole she would just be pushing Phoebe away and that in doing that she would push Piper away too, since if it came down to her or Phoebe she was under no illusions of who Piper would choose. That hurt, but she hoped that with time she could make that change. But with everyone onboard the Cole train she felt like there wasn't anywhere to turn. She desperately wanted to have someone to talk to about all this, but that was not likely to happen. Even Leo was all for giving Cole another chance. So it looked like she was just gonna have to deal with all her thoughts and issues alone.

Or not… Suddenly she was struck with a brilliant idea. Even if Glenn couldn't be the one she was with, at the very least he had always been her confidant, the person who she told everything to, who helped her work out her problems. Who better to tell this all too, and he even knew about the magic. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of talking to him about this earlier. She hurried into the kitchen and grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and dialed his number.

She waited impatiently as the phone ran and silently cheered as she heard his voice as he picked up.

"Hello" Glenn said.

"Hey! It's me! Paige!" Paige said cheerfully. It was amazing how just talking to him improved her mood.

"Hey Paige! Great to hear from you. I was planning on calling you soon. How did you know I was in town? Some witchy thing?" he asked.

"No, actually I did not know you were in town. But that's great! I actually just called to talk, I have some stuff going on and I needed to kinda talk to someone and I thought of you." Paige said.

"Great, well why don't we get together and we can chat. You can tell me all your issues and problems and I can ask you something I've wanted to ask you." Glenn said.

"That would be great!" Paige said "Why don't you come over here to the manor."

"What, right now?" Glenn asked.

"Ya, sure why not. Everyone else is gone" Paige said.

"Ok, I'll be there in a few. See ya soon!" Glenn said.

"Ok, bye!" Paige said and hung up.

So he was in town, amazing. Maybe it was a sign. She had wanted to get serious with him, but had thought him out of reach, and now the universe brought him within reach. It had to be a sign that she should try and make her move. She stood still for a moment thinking it over and decided that when he got here the first thing she would talk to him about was the idea of them dating again, but seriously this time.

She went upstairs and grabbed the book of shadows to waste some time reading until Glenn got here. And she brought the book back downstairs to read. She did not know what she was hoping for by reading the book, there wouldn't be answers in here. But maybe it could take her mind off everything.

Paige jumped when the sound of the door knocking brought her out of the trace she had gotten into while reading about different protection spells in the book of shadows. She sighed pulling the huge book off her lap and shaking out her leg which had fallen asleep. She yawned and walked to the door. She opened it and started to grin.

"Glenn! Finally! I should be so mad at you for having been gone so long and not having contacted me! I'd begin to think you'd dropped off the face of the earth!" Paige practically yelled.

"I know, I'm sorry about that, I should have called. I was busy. I told you I just got back here." Glenn replied looking slightly sheepish.

"Its ok, I know how involved you get in your adventures and how often they take you places where your phone won't go" Paige said with a grin. "But I'm just so glad that you could stop by, I kept trying to get ahold of you. I really wanted to talk to you about something."

"You really wanted to talk to me about something, that sounds mysterious, do I need to sit down or something" Glenn said jokingly.

"Oh no, not that kind of thing." Paige said reassuringly.

"Good to hear, I have something I wanted to ask you anyway" Glenn replied.

"Oh really what?" Paige asked.

"Oh so now I have to go first?" Glenn asked jokingly "That's not fair, you said you wanted to talk first."

"Glenn! Come on, just tell me" said Paige.

"Alright" Glenn replied "It's nothing too serious or important, I just found that on my last trip I was lonely for company, and since you're the best company I know, I was hoping that I could talk you into coming on my next trip with me."

"Oh wow" Paige said "I dunno, I mean you know I have a lot of important stuff here that I am really needed for. Where is it your going?"

"Well I've decided to climb the Matterhorn again" Glenn replied.

"But we've already done that" Paige said.

"True, but we had lots of fun, and it's been awhile, so I thought that we could refresh the memory" Glenn answered.

"Well huh, I'm glad that you thought of me, really, and that makes me happy that you want me along, but that's really not what I was wanting" Paige replied.

"What do you mean, what you were wanting?" Glenn asked.

"Well, um, here it is. What I wanted to talk to you about" Paige paused and then went on to say "Glenn I really missed you while you were gone, and I thought about you and us a lot in that time."

"I missed you too, that's why I wanted you to come with me" Glenn interrupted.

"Let me finish" Paige said "Glenn, lately I've been thinking a lot about trying to get ahold of you because I want to give us another try, together."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Glenn asked.

"Well, I mean like get serious, maybe have you move in here with me, I want to give us a real try, to have a real relationship. We've been on and off for so long, we're so good together, but with one thing or another we've never gotten too serious and we kept splitting up. Now I kinda want us to try changing some of our priorities and trying hard to give this a chance. I don't want to take the chance that one of these days you'll come back from one of your trips with a girl in tow. I don't want to loose you."

"Wow, that's defiantly something to talk about" Glenn said "I don't know what to say, I mean I guess I always assumed we'd end up together, maybe, when I thought about the future, I just did not see me settling down and moving in. I mean, I thought we'd do like we used to go on lots of adventures together again. I mean I'm not so much the settling type, the type who wants a nine to five job, who wants to stay in one place."

"But you won't have to, you don't have to get some boring office job, and we can still take adventures all over, we'll just take day trips" Paige replied.

"Um Paige, you can't just take day trips to Switzerland" Glenn said.

"But I can, oh I guess I forgot that you haven't seen my new power. Do you remember Leo's power how he moved from place to place in seconds in shiny white lights? Well now I can do that too. I can be anywhere in seconds, so we can take day trips anywhere, anytime." Paige said in a hopeful voice.

"I don't know" Glenn said, and Paige's face dropped, so he quickly added "I mean I'd be fine with getting serious with you, it's just the settling down bit. I mean have you talked to your sisters about it; the last time I stayed they weren't too happy."

"They'll be fine with it, they did not want you here then just because they did not want you to find out about our magic, and now that you know it's no problem." Paige answered.

"Well, I just don't know, I mean its seems huge to do this, like on a whim" Glenn said.

"This is not just a whim" Paige said "I've been thinking about this for awhile and put a lot of thought into the idea. I really want this, and what can it hurt, if you don't like it here then you can leave, what can it hurt to give it a try?"

"Well..." Glenn paused "Ok, lets do it, it may be insane, but I've always been big on spur of the moment things, so lets give this a try."

Paige grinned and threw herself at him. He grabbed her and twirled her around, kissing her in the process.

"Alright then, let's put this idea into motion, before we loose the momentum, let's get you moved in and give us a try." Paige said and pulled Glenn out of the manor.


	6. Chapter 6

When Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Cole walked back into the manner after breakfast they stopped short at the sight of bunches of boxes and bags piled at the bottom of the stairs.

"Umm Cole are those all yours?" Leo asked.

"No" Cole said looking confused.

"Oh no, I hope Paige hasn't decided to move out in protest or something" Piper said sounding exasperated.

"I did not mean to cause so much trouble" Cole said sheepishly.

"You're not causing trouble Cole" Phoebe said "Paige is… PAIGE!" she yelled

"What!" Came Paige's voice from up the stairs.

"Get down here!" Phoebe yelled.

"Alright, alright, alright" Paige muttered as she came down the steps. She stopped as she saw Cole, grimaced and then came the rest of the way down. "So what is it you want?" she asked.

"Are you moving out?" Piper asked sounding concerned.

"Oh, no, sorry about that I should have guessed you'd think that." Paige replied.

"Ok, so then what's with all the boxes? Trying to have a garage sale or something?" Leo asked.

"Oh no…. umm ok, now don't get mad or anything. I admit I should have asked you, but I just got so caught up in the idea and kinda forgot to ask… so ya" Paige said stalling.

"Forgot to ask what exactly?" Piper asked.

"Well I asked Glenn to move in with me. I want to try having a real relationship with him" Paige said.

Her response was met with silence. And finally Piper chose to reply. "Paige, I'm sorry to have to say this. But I really don't think that's a good idea"

"I knew you would be like this. I knew you wouldn't understand!" Paige snapped.

"Look, I understand you wanting to be with him, I truly do, and I sympathize. But it's just not safe for a mortal to live here" Piper said.

"Oh ya, so you can have Leo and Phoebe can move Cole in here on a whim, but I have to remain alone!" Paige practically yelled.

"You know that's not what I meant, it has nothing to do with wanting you to be alone, and everything to do with wanting your friend to be safe, its not safe in this house for someone without powers" Piper said in a reasonable voice.

"Oh really, but when Cole was human it was just fine, how convenient. And might I remind you that your dad was human and lived here and he is still alive and fine!" Paige snapped.

"Look Paige" Phoebe said "This just is not about that, and is not just about you. I mean obviously you care about him a lot, so then you shouldn't want to put him in constant danger. How would you feel if he got killed in a demon attack?"

"Oh stop being overdramatic. That won't happen." Paige said.

"It might, it can happen. In fact it's happened here before. To Prue…the man that Prue loved, a human, was killed here in a demon attack. And Prue never forgave herself for letting Andy get killed." Piper said sadly.

That made Paige pause briefly but then she said "Well that's just gonna be one more difference between us. I won't let Glen get killed. After all clearly she was careless, she got herself killed too now didn't she" Paige knew instantly that she had gone too far by the look on all four of the faces staring at her. "I did not mean that like it sounded…" she started only to be interrupted.

"How dare you! You know nothing about Prue, how dare you talk about her! You'll never be half the witch she was. She died to save us! That's not carelessness its sacrifice! Don't you dare talk about Prue like that!" Piper yelled!

Almost simultaneously Phoebe yelled "You bitch! Don't you dare talk about things you don't know! Prue was the best damn witch around! You are in no position to criticize her!"

All three of them stopped and looked rather shocked at what they had said. Piper bit her lip and looked away, while Phoebe looked everywhere but at Paige. Paige just stood there looking shocked and hurt. Finally Leo stepped forward and placed his hand on Paige's shoulder and said "Look girls, you're all upset, and saying things you don't mean. So maybe you should talk about this all later. For now let's just leave the Glenn thing alone, he'll stay until we can talk more rationally about this all. Is that alright?"

"Ya, ya of course. You're right Leo, we're just upset and saying stupid things, look Paige I didn't mean that. We love you just as much as Prue; we were just really upset to hear you badmouth her. We didn't mean it" Piper said.

"Ya, we weren't being serious, we were talking out of anger. We love you a lot" Phoebe said.

"Oh, ya, I mean of course, I never thought you were serious, of course not, nope, so ya, ummm lets talk later" Paige said clearly uncomfortable, but still with hurt in her voice...

"Ya, we'll talk later" Piper agreed.

The three girls embraced in an awkward loose hug that just felt fake. And then all three headed in different directions looking upset. Cole and Leo exchanged a look, both looking worried.

"Somehow I don't think that's the last we will hear of this, this is gonna cause problems, big ones, very soon" Cole said sounding worried.

"That's just what I was thinking. But at this point there is not much that we can do, the die is already cast. So for now let's just try to help keep the peace" Leo said.

"Alright, I'm going to go talk to Phoebe, she looked like she would need a shoulder to cry on" Cole said.

"Ya, I think I'll do the same for Piper" Leo said.

The men nodded to each other and went off in opposite directions in search of their girls.


	7. Chapter 7

Cole left Phoebe's room shaking his head, well now what was he to do with himself, he thought. Phoebe had been in no mood to talk and had sent him away saying that she needed time alone. But that left him at serious loose ends. He had to admit that he had been surprised by the outburst earlier, although he did not know why, it was bound to happen eventually. It was just one of those issues that they had never talked about, about how they all felt about the difference and replacement of Prue, and the entrance of Paige. They had always avoided that topic, saying they loved everyone the same, but clearly there was some other things going on. Oddly he felt badly for Paige and almost empathized with her. He was surprised when he realized he was standing outside her door, apparently his subconscious felt sorrier for her than he had thought. To his own surprise he found himself knocking on her door.

"Ya, what, come in" Paige yelled, not sounding pleased to be bothered, and he knew she would be even less pleased when she saw it was him.

He opened the door and walked in, Paige was facing away from him, so he took a few steps closer and finally said "I know that you don't want to hear anything about this right now, especially from me. But I think maybe you need to."

"Cole! What the hell are you doing in here, get the hell out of my room" Paige practically yelled.

"Look Paige, I know I'm not your favorite person, but even so I'm the one who best knows what you are going through, and surprisingly I really do empathize with you. I know how hard it is to try and fit in this family and to try to make your own spot and not fill someone else's. I know how easy it is to get jealous of the love that someone else is getting, and I know that you feel like you are the outsider" Cole said softly.

Paige looked shocked and turned away from Cole. Finally after a long pause she said "What do you want Cole?"

"To be your friend" Cole said simply.

Paige laughed sarcastically. "Oh yes, very smooth you come up here pretending to be so deep and understanding to trick me into trusting you."

"I'm not trying to trick you into anything. And I did not even come up here to make friends with you. I just came because I thought you needed someone who had been through it and understood. And I do. I struggled so hard to fit into this family and to be accepted. It's hard to join an already smoothly running team. And you have done it wonderfully, although you probably don't see that. Paige being jealous of Prue is pointless, and comparisons are silly. You are not Prue and no one wants you to be. You are really just fighting yourself and your own image of perfection. You see Prue as some wonderful amazing witch who is above all, who is perfect and infallible. You have put her up on a pedestal that she doesn't deserve. She is not at all like you have made her out to be. Yes, she was the strongest, and led the charmed ones before you came, but that doesn't make her perfect. She was overly obsessive and it drove everyone crazy. At one point she was so obsessed with finding the triad that she allowed herself to be caught and almost killed by a human stocker, Piper stopped a bullet inches away from her head. Another time she accidentally turned herself into a dog, and was hit by a car. She ruined Pipers wedding by having her boyfriend crash in on a Harley, and jumping on and taking off with him. Prue is not someone to be worshiped, she is not someone to idolize. She is human and fallible. She was an amazing women and an amazing witch, its true, but so are you, in a totally different way. And that's ok, you are not meant to fill her place, that's not fair to her or to you. You have been working so hard to try to fill her place or beat her, and that's wrong, because it's wrong to try to pretend like she was not there or to try to cover it up, you need to let her memory live and make your own place." Cole said meeting her eyes squarely.

Paige looked shocked at his long speech. And stopped, looking closely at him, as though seeing him for the first time. Finally she said "I don't know. I mean its not that I want to be her" Cole gave her a doubtful look and her revised her answer saying "Well, I mean there are things I wish I had that she had and such, but I don't want to be her. I just want to not be less than her."

Cole paused considering his and said "Well do you consider Piper less than Prue?"

"No of course not!" Paige said.

"Do you consider Phoebe less than Prue?" Cole asked.

"No, that not the point" Paige said.

"Yes it is, Piper is not Prue and is not anything like Prue, she is able to not be less than Prue while still being totally different, so is Phoebe, Phoebe is as unlike Prue as is possible, but that doesn't make her less, it just makes her different. And that's ok. Paige during the fight you were right about one thing. Prue did, in a way, get herself killed, her stubborn obsessive approach to handling the demons and her insane demon hunting quest, her recklessness got her killed. I mean you certainly shouldn't have put it so badly and bluntly. But its true, she's not prefect and its good that you aren't her and are different, that way we have a much better chance of keeping you with us" Cole said kindly.

"Well yes, I guess that's true, I mean I certainly don't want to be so much like her that I end up dead too" Paige said.

"Exactly. Prue was obsessive about finding and fighting demons, to her the charmed ones came first always. She did not have a life at many times, and you don't want to do that. Prue was a great woman, and I loved her somewhat, to an extent. We had an uneasy truce, but I would have died to save her, hell in many cases I almost did. She was like a sister to me, and I miss her dearly, this house is not the same without her sniping at me" Cole said laughing. "But she was not perfect; if she was then she wouldn't be dead. You need to stop seeing yourself as her replacement; it doesn't work that way, you can't replace people. You can't replace yourself in the charmed ones or in your sister's hearts. They have room for both of you, they love you both. And I know that you feel that they love her more, and well, they do and don't. They knew her all their lives and they have known you about a year. It's all a matter of time. She was a huge part of their lives and that can't be changed, but Paige you have a chance to be more so. Not to make this a competition, but you will be with them for far longer, you will see their children and help raise them, you will be their Aunt, a thing Prue will never be. You will get to watch the children learn magic and you will be there to play scrabble when all three of you are old and gray." Cole smiled at the picture that painted.

He turned and met Paige's eyes again and said "They lashed out at you today in shock and hurt. They are still dealing with Prue's death and hearing you attack her came as a shock and they felt that loyalty demanded that they defend her. You need to remember that they are going through as many mind games and problems as you, maybe more. They probably feel terribly disloyal loving you with Prue gone, and they feel they're betraying her. You need to keep that in mind. With her not here to defend herself they will feel that they have to defend her and will see any attack on her as an attack on them too. They love you terribly Paige and were merely lashing out in distress and pain. Don't put them in the position of having to choose between you, because since she isn't here they will feel they have to pick her. It's nothing personal; it's just how things work. They love you, I've seen it, they would die to protect you. You saved this family Paige; with Prue gone they were falling apart. I remember, Piper was going down a horrible road, letting her rage and pain consume her and Phoebe was hugely in denial, and if you hadn't shown up when you did this family wouldn't have survived. You already have done as much as Prue to hold this family together. You should be proud of yourself, I am, proud of you that is. You have done as good a job of protecting this family as Prue did, she would be proud of you too, and would thank you for saving her family." Cole said the last bit softly, not knowing how she would take it.

Paige bit her lip as her eyes teared up. She slowly looked up at Cole and said softly "Really?"

Cole nodded and went over and gave her an awkward hug, he looked very uncomfortable and confused as Paige cried on his shoulder, he looked very unsure of what to do. Finally he said "Yes, she would be proud of you, never doubt that. She loves you too Paige, I know it. I knew her and know she would have and does love you and someday once you are allowed to see her I promise you she will tell you that herself. You have done much to be proud of."

Paige finally moved away from him and gave him a small awkward smile. "Thank you" she said sounding embarrassed.

"Your welcome" Cole said and turned to leave.

"But how did you know?" Paige asked.

"Know what?" Cole asked.

"How I was feeling" Paige said.

"Because I felt it too. Not quite the same. But this family is the only family I've ever really known. I worked hard to try to fit into it and fit into their mold of good and be the perfect boyfriend and solder for good. I tried so hard to win Piper, Leo and Prue's approval, not to mention Phoebe's. I worked hard to be a part of the family. I felt terribly jealous when I saw how easily they accepted and trusted Leo, and I felt lost as to what my place in it all was. I had to do plenty of soul searching. And I came to the same conclusion that I told you, there is room in their hearts for me, as me, not trying to fill another's place. And that my place in the picture was just being me." Cole said.

Paige looked surprised and finally said "I think I finally understand."

"Understand what? About being yourself?" Cole asked.

"No, I understand why they let you into the family. Why Phoebe loves you. And why they were so resistant to believing you were evil" Paige said.

Cole looked shocked and touched. Finally he said "Thank you, that means a lot. I know you did not really get much of a chance to get to know me before I was possessed. And at that time things were so hectic with the source and dealing with grief and you trying to be trained as a witch. I was so worried about getting Phoebe ready for facing the source I never found the time to get to know you. That was arrogant of me. I guess I figured that at that point you were the new comer; I was a part of the family, so I did not need to go out of my way to impress you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright; I mean I understand and probably would have done the same. And I certainly wasn't trying to make friends with you, once I saw the picture of your demonic half I kinda lost any amount of friendliness I had developed. I'm sorry about that, I never really gave you a chance" Paige said apologetically.

"It's ok. Look at as, such a bunch of saps, if you tell Phoebe about this weak moment I will be forced to go all demonic on you" Cole said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh I'm so scared" Paige said mockingly.

"You should really go talk to your sisters, and tell them that you are sorry about saying that about Prue that you were just hurt and saying stupid things and that you know that they love you just as much. And this time say it like you mean it. We don't need the power of three breaking again" Cole said.

"The power of three breaking again?" Paige asked.

"Never mind that's a story for later" Cole said.

Paige nodded and said "I admit I really don't want to have that conversation, but I guess I really need to, I hate the awkwardness and all that. Thank you, for everything. I think you actually got what you wanted."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked.

"You got a friend, and probably a sister too" Paige said and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Paige softly knocked on the door to Phoebe's room where she could hear both Phoebe and Pipers voices. In the back of her mind she wondered vaguely where Glen had gotten to during this whole mess, and she was glad he had missed it.

"Come in!" Phoebe yelled out.

Paige bit her lip trying to work up the courage to actually open the door. And with a grimace she opened the door and walked in the room. Instantly Phoebe and Piper looked up surprised to see her. Clearly she was not expected, which just made it all the more uncomfortable and made her hesitant to say anything.

"Oh Paige, wow, I didn't realize it was you, umm why don't you sit down or something. We were just kinda hanging out and all that" Phoebe paused clearly at a lack for what else to say. She gave Piper a look that clearly yelled at her to say something.

"Ya, Paige come sit. We were planning to go look for you... sometime soon or something" Piper flashed Phoebe a looking asking her what to say.

"So ya, sit" was Phoebe's addition.

Paige gave them an odd look, and sighed internally, knowing this was gonna be even harder than she had previously thought, since they were clearly very uncomfortable.

Paige grabbed what little courage she could and said "Look, stop, this whole jumping around thing and acting awkward has to stop. We need to talk, seriously."

She was interrupted by the entrance of Cole and Leo, who both looked embarrassed to have walked into this scene. And seemed to not know quite what to do now that they had interrupted.

Paige actually almost smiled at this and decided to just end all this suffering. "Ok, well it looks like the whole gang is here…"

Leo interrupted by saying "Cole and I can go…"

This time Paige interrupted him and said "No. No, that's ok. I mean you guys are part of the family too" At this everyone looked surprised, surprised she had included Cole in that.

Paige went on and said "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I had no right to lash out at Prue. I never even knew her so I'm certainly not in some position to judge her. I just hate being compared to her or having my actions compared to things she did, as though I'm being punished for her mistakes."

At this Piper and Phoebe both looked like they were gonna say something but she stopped them by holding up her hand and saying "I know, I know that's not what you were trying to do, but I guess its kinda what I thought and expected you to do. I guess, I guess I'm kinda paranoid that somehow you want me to be her or something and I can't do that. And I realize now that's not true, I mean I can't imagine why I'd think you would even allow me to replace her. Its funny I saw it as such a bad thing, my being seen as a replacement, but I see now kinda that both I'm not a replacement and that I can't be, but that being a replacement, being able to fit her shoes would be a good thing. But either way I can't, and I'm sorry if that upsets you. But you can't keep throwing Prue's mistakes back at me as though in some way I made them too or like I'm sure to make them. You have to let me make my own mistakes and figure out my own path."

As soon as Paige paused for a breath Phoebe jumped in to say "Paige, that's not how it is at all. We did not mean to lash out at you before. And we have never seen you as a replacement for Prue. You're right, you can't replace her, but that's because we don't want her replaced, she may be gone but that doesn't mean we need her replaced, she still is in our hearts and as such can't be replaced. You are a totally different, separate person, and if it seems like we hold her mistakes against you its just that we lost her and she made these mistakes and we don't want those same mistakes to lead to us loosing you too."

Paige looked and felt touched and really hoped that she did not start to cry, that would just be too emotional. And she finally said "I really am sorry about not asking about Glenn."

This made Piper and Phoebe pause and finally Piper told her "Its alright, we've all done things we shouldn't and have made mistakes. And we all made a lot of them today. We never should have said you were less a witch than Prue because that's not true, it was just the most hurtful thing we would think of at the time and since you hurt us by insulting Prue we lashed out, and I'm sorry. You're quickly becoming a great witch and we are all different witches, Prue is not some prefect ideal that you need to aim for; we don't. You're a witch in your own right and you've earned that, it's not related in any way to what Prue was or had. You're our sister and we love you as yourself, not as a substitute or replacement, but as Paige, and even if you weren't a witch and did not reconstitute the power of three we'd still love you just as much."

This time Paige did cry and she went and got wrapped in a large group hug with her sisters.

Finally Phoebe said "And we talked about the Glenn thing. We realized that there are not that many magical men out there for you to find or fall for. So most likely you're gonna end up with a mortal and to say you couldn't have him live here would be basically condemning you to never having any serous relationships, and that's not fair. We're sorry. And we are willing to give his living here a try. However in the future do try to give us a little more advance notice."

Paige grinned and hugged them again and looked over her shoulder at Cole and smiled, her eyes clearly thanking him. He nodded and smiled back. This got him an odd look from Leo to which he mouthed "later," Leo nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you girls all worked out your issues" Leo said.

That made Piper grin and roll her eyes "Well said, my oh ever tactful husband."

"What" Leo said indignantly.

Cole laughed and shared a look with Phoebe who said "Never mind Leo."

"No seriously, what?" Leo said looking annoyed

"Never mind sweetie" Piper said with a grin.

"Ya its better that you don't know" Paige said. They all knew it was nothing but seeing him so confused was priceless.

"Cole, come on you should be on my side here, what are they talking about?" Leo asked.

Cole grinned and said "No idea" and laughed softly.

"Oh fine whatever, be that way, real mature" Leo said sarcastically, but now more good naturedly.

All five of them turned when they heard someone say "So what did I miss" right outside the door.

"Glenn!" Paige said in surprise.

"Yep, that's my name" Glenn said grinning with good humor.

Paige laughed and said "Where have you been?"

"Oh I was just getting some last stuff and picking up some stuff from the store" Glenn replied.

"Oh" Paige drifted off clearly unsure of what to say next.

Finally after a long silence Piper said "Well why don't you go help him settle into your room."

"Paige gave a hesitant smile and nodded, clearly hoping for some sign of approval and finally she got it when Phoebe said "Maybe tomorrow we can go get two more keys made for Glenn and Cole."

Which made Cole mutter "Yes, because I use the door so frequently."

Everyone laughed at that and Piper said "It's still good to have Cole, you never know, and in this case it's more of a symbol."

Cole rolled his eyes and said "Whatever you say Piper."

At that Paige decided that she would take their advice. "Alight, Glenn why don't we go get you settled in like they suggested."

"Ok, sounds good to me" Glenn said.

They walked out of the room hand in hand and the remaining four shared a look of slight worry, but more of contentment.

"Well at least that got all settled out so things can calm down a bit" Phoebe said. And as soon as the words exited her mouth the phone rang.

Piper gave her a look and said "You just had to say it didn't you, and now look!"

"What, we don't know that the phone means something bad" Phoebe defended.

"In this house it's usually safe to assume" Piper replied.

"Guys Darryl's on the phone, he says he really needs to talk to you!" Paige yelled from downstairs.

Piper gave Phoebe an annoyed look and got up muttering things under her breath. Phoebe followed her saying defensively "Coincidences happen!"

Cole and Leo shared another look and finally Leo said "We better follow them and see what's happening."

"Yep" Cole said and they got up to follow.

Please Review, if I continue to get no reviews I'm just gonna stop writing this, I'm beginning to think no one reads it. So Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

"Well at least that was able to be cleared up easily" Paige said.

"Ya, that was one of our quicker vanquishes" Phoebe said pleased.

"Oh stop being so cheerful you two" Piper snapped.

"Oh come on Piper, being in a good mood once in awhile wouldn't kill you" Phoebe said.

"Ya, I guess. So what happened to the guys?" Piper asked

"Umm last I heard they decided to try and make Glenn feel welcome and make him help finish up the baby room" Phoebe said.

"So speaking of Glenn" Paige said "I was hoping maybe we could do some kind of family dinner, so you guys could get to know him" Paige sounded so hopeful so the other two finally nodded, not looking thrilled.

"Ya, I guess I could cook up a family dinner tonight" Piper said.

"Thanks, that great! I'll go tell him!" Paige said and rushed up the stairs.

"Do you think that we are doing the right thing letting him stay here?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see I think" Piper said.

"Ya, true. But once that baby comes this is going to be a totally full house" Phoebe said.

"Yep" Piper replied.

"It should be exciting" Phoebe told her.

"That's for sure" Piper said.

"Oh come on, get excited with me!" Phoebe said.

"I'm the one having the baby, I'm plenty excited" Piper said.

"Alright alright, still I think maybe we should go out baby shopping" Phoebe said.

"If you want a baby so much go have one yourself" Piper snapped.

"Maybe I will" Phoebe replied.

"Excuse me? Is there something you want to tell me?" Piper asked.

"No, I'm not pregnant" Phoebe said.

"Oh, good" Piper said.

"Good?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I mean, are you really ready for that?" Piper asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phoebe said defensive.

"I mean you just got back with Cole. I kinda thought you'd move slower than that" Piper said.

"Well we are married" Phoebe said.

"Well kinda, I mean do you really count that?" Piper said.

"Alright, I admit, it wasn't an ideal marriage" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, you did not even marry Cole, you married the source" Piper said.

"I know, I know, but well I can hardly tell Cole that I want a divorce so I can have a different wedding" Phoebe said, somewhat sadly.

"Ya, I guess that's true. Too bad" Piper said.

"Ya I know, but its not going to happen" Phoebe said sadly.

With that the two girls walked up the stairs, not knowing who had been listening around the corner to their conversation.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Well finally, I can't believe how long those dishes took" Phoebe said to Piper.

"Ya, Paige better appreciate how much trouble we went to for that family dinner thing" Piper said.

"Well I'm gonna call it a night" Phoebe said stopping at her door.

"Ok sweetie, I'll see you in the morning" Piper said and walked past to her room.

"Ok, night" Phoebe said and opened her door and was shocked to see white candles lit on every available surface.

"Oh my gosh, Cole?" Phoebe asked and watched him walk out of the shadows.

Cole took her hand and led her to the bed, which was covered in rose petal. He shut the door behind them and turned to Phoebe.

"Phoebe" Cole said and then suddenly got down on one knee "You are the most wonderful thing that has even happened to me. Every day I thank god for the blessing that you are and for the miracle that you love me. You are my best friend, my soul mate and my everything. I couldn't live without you, and I don't ever want to. Phoebe, I know that my first proposal was not great and the wedding was worse. It all represents bad thing and a bad time, so if you will let me; I'd like to do it over. Phoebe Halliwell, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Phoebe looked shocked and touched and started to cry. Moved beyond words all she could do was nod. Cole face lit up and he pulled a beautiful white gold princess cut diamond engagement ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger.

"Cole it's beautiful, all of it" Phoebe said "I love you so much, I'd love to marry you again."

Cole grinned and leaned forward capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Thank you, for loving me and giving me more than I could have dreamed" Cole said

"And thank you, for not giving up on me" Phoebe said.

"Never, I'd never give up on you and would never let you go. You're stuck with me" Cole said.

"I think I can live with that" Phoebe said.

"Good" Cole said.

"It's unbelievable, so many times I never thought we'd get here" Phoebe said.

"But we did, love led us, we just took a different path" Cole said and leaned forward again kissing her and pulling her down on the bed.

The End!

Please review and let me know what you think. Let me know if you think I should write a sequel.


End file.
